


Большая грудь и большие мечты – это разные вещи, если речь идёт не о чужой мечте

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от G до T [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Ratings: PG, Slice of Life, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Шутить с некоторыми женщинами опасно даже тогда, когда у них есть чувство юмора. И не только потому, что некоторые женщины могут докинуть тебя до луны так, чтобы ты пронзил собой небеса. Просто всегда найдутся такие диалоги и моменты, которые "Нетфликс" откажется экранизировать. Поэтому, если хочешь оказаться на канале с платной подпиской,  а не лицом в стене, говори поменьше и держи ручонки при себе.
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от G до T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851262
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Большая грудь и большие мечты – это разные вещи, если речь идёт не о чужой мечте

– Добрый день, будете что-нибудь зака… – официант замолк на полуслове и в ужасе отшатнулся. – Вот же чёрт!..  


– Эй, эй, парень, успокойся и принеси мне льда, – ворчливо пробурчал Гинтоки, отворачиваясь. – Лицо человека подобно школьной доске, на которой жизнь может нарисовать всё, что угодно.  


На его лице сегодня были вдохновенно «нарисованы» самой жизнью подбитый глаз и разрастающаяся на лбу шишка. Её стремительно увеличивающиеся размеры, казалось, хотели сравниться с горой Фудзи и затмить природную харизму Сакаты своим масштабом. Сам он щурил своё подбитое безжалостной судьбой око, и время от времени недовольно косился на шишку, чьи глобальные размеры вполне позволяли её рассмотреть. Лишние любопытные взгляды вгоняли его в размышления о том, чтобы ввязаться в новую драку… однако он бы не сказал, что особенно стеснялся своего внешнего вида. Синяки и шишки, как известно, украшают мужчину. Впрочем, не так филигранно, как толстый кошелёк и чувство юмора.  


— Поверить не могу, что так беспечен, Гин-сан, – пробормотал сидящий напротив него Шинпачи. – Каждый раз после того, как ты ведёшь себя с Цукуё-сан без лишней осторожности, это кончается плачевно. Я могу понять, почему это происходит с моей сестрой… каждый раз… как и со всеми остальными, кто доводит мою сестру… но Цукуё-сан ведь на самом деле совсем не такой жестокий человек, каким хочет казаться! И только ты доводишь её до такого пика адского безумия, что она вновь и вновь знакомит твоё лицо со стенами. При том, что у стен не бывает амнезии и твою физиономию они уже успели запомнить.  


Гинтоки проводил недовольным взглядом официанта, который время от времени на него пугливо оглядывался, и вздохнул.  


– Все великие жертвы всегда приносились кровью, Шинпачи, – философски заметил он. – Ещё нашим предкам, которые ходили в шкурах и не знали Ю-Фона, была понятна незамысловатая истина: если хочешь, чтобы небесная благодать спустилась на тебя, преподнеси богам кишки соплеменника. Ну, а потом вместо небесной благодати на землю спустились аманто, а в матрицу этого обряда закрался какой-то вирус, сбивший программу к чертям. Однако идея самопожертвования ради великой цели до сих пор остаётся актуальной.  
Голодное томление и пережитый недавно стресс толкали его на полемические беседы. Полемизировать с ним, судя по всему, готов был только его бурчащий желудок – Кагура лениво жевала сукомбу, а Шинпачи лишь недоумённо моргал.  


– Не понимаю я, к чему ты клонишь, – наконец выпал в осадок Шимура.  


– Я тоже не понимаю. Как ты вообще соотнёс этот экскурс в историю с тем, что ты в очередной раз угодил носом в сиськи Цукки и она тебя за это отшлёпала? – склонила голову на бок Кагура.  


– Никто никого не отшлёпал! Это просто была конструктивная беседа двух взрослых людей!  


– А дыру в стене, оставшуюся после такой беседы, придётся чинить за наш счёт, – вздохнул Шинпачи. – При этом, вторую часть этого счёта мы собираемся сейчас проесть. Я уже смирился с тем, что снова придётся убегать от Отосе-сан без денег за аренду, но как мы будем жить до следующей зарплаты?  


– Ты мыслишь слишком меркантильно Шинпачи. Если хочешь что-то получить, ты должен отдать взамен нечто равное по цене!.. Ну, или, по крайней мере, пообещать отдать.  


– Ты мыслишь, как постоянный должник! Именно поэтому у нас никогда нет денег!.. Погоди. Значило ли всё сказанное, что ты не жалеешь о содеянном?..  


Гинтоки, даже не потрудившись нагнать на себя хотя бы толику виноватости, легкомысленно пожал плечами.  


– Всё верно. Регретто насинг.  


Шинпачи задохнулся от негодования.  


– Так ты… Ты что, не случайно это делаешь каждый раз?! Не случайно врезаешься в грудь Цукуё-сан, как слепой старый извращенец?! Разве это не забавный гэг, чтобы каждый раз вновь пояснить, почему у тебя никогда не будет девушки?!  


– Шинпачи, в твоём возрасте многие мужи уже досыта отведали заветный плод порока, – с упрёком покачал головой Гинтоки. – А ты до сих пор не понимаешь элементарных вещей. На кой чёрт, скажи мне, я вас вообще воспитываю, если вам это не идёт впрок?  


– Но в таком случае это отвратительно, Гин-сан! – возмутился он. – После такого тебя не жалеть, а посадить в изолятор хочется! Ты либо маньяк, либо…  


\- Просто пытается оправдаться, почему его в очередной раз побила девушка, - хмыкнула Кагура.  


— Можно ли сказать про случай, когда по тебе словно проехались бульдозером, «побила девушка», эй?!.. А ты, Шинпачи… только не говори мне, что сам никогда не хотел хотя бы раз окунуться лицом в сады Эдема и вкусить запретного плода. Даже если ты носишь очки, не могли же они заблокировать не только твою харизму, но и все твои мужские инстинкты.  


— Мои мужские инстинкты в полном порядке! А вот что за период запоздалого полового созревания происходит с тобой всю твою жизнь — это еще вопрос!.. И потом, что не так с моей харизмой, эй?!  


— Мужская страсть к женской груди предопределена природой, – изрёк Гинтоки так пафосно, что за соседним столиком кто-то поперхнулся чаем и напиток полился у него через нос, как водопад Виктория. – Это наше первое большое открытие в жизни и наше первое желание. И оно непобедимо! Ты не можешь просто сказать себе «Я не хочу есть» или «Я не хочу писать» — это будет таким же дешёвым обманом, как и реклама быстрых стартапов, SMM-раскрутки и прочей чепухи. Ты можешь любить все машины, или ты можешь обладать только старым поддержанным корытом и наслаждаться им, но непременно будешь заглядываться на Фуррари. Даже если у тебя не хватит средств на этот допуск в мир роскоши, больших денег и… больших сисек.  


— Гин-тян, ты мне противен! — воскликнула Кагура. – Я потратила на тебя лучшие годы своей юности, а теперь узнаю, что единственное, что тебе надо - это огромные дойки! Ты не уважал меня всё это время? Ты меня обманывал?  


– Не переживай, большая грудь — не главное, если есть большие мечты. И потом, чем больше грудь, тем больше ответственность.  


– В твоей речи не слишком много прилагательных «большой»? – выпал в осадок Шинпачи, глядя на Гинтоки с некоторым опасением, которое уже давно переступило через пределы вежливости. – Тебе не кажется, что у тебя гигантомания? Это что, какой-то вылезший наружу комплекс? Даже когда я находил у нас в Йорозуе все эти сомнительные журналы, я никогда не думал, что у тебя есть проблемы такого толка!  


– Женщины относятся к этому совсем не так, как мы с тобой. Возможно, я открою тебе большой секрет, но женщины сами хотят, чтобы их грудь привлекала мужское внимание. Ты правда думаешь, что они друг для друга или для себя самих покупают кружевные лифчики или надевают платья с глубоким вырезом, а? Женщина делает это всё для того, чтобы нравится мужчине! Они запрограммированы на это! Им нравится привлекать внимание! И им хочется, чтобы мы на них смотрели! Можешь как-то опровергнуть моё заявление?  
Шинпачи не мог. Или не решался. В любом случае, он только покраснел еще сильнее, словно весь помидорный сок Эдо вдруг оказался под кожей его лица.  


Гинтоки, ободренный молчанием Шинпачи, только закивал.  


– То-то и оно. Однако в современном обществе считается аморальным выносить эти простые истины наружу. Если ты скажешь женщине о том, что у неё классная грудь, она в лучшем случае даст тебе по морде, а не по яйцам. Но в глубине души она будет рада слышать эти добрые слова от тебя после скучного дня в офисе. Они скрасят ей одинокий вечер. И она всерьёз задумается о том, чтобы послать к чертям своих семь кошек и зажить уже жизнью, полной разврата и кружевного белья.  


\- Мечтайте дальше, засранцы, - фыркнула Кагура. – Женщины надевают кружевное бельё потому, что из-за рекламы мы стали чувствовать себя неуверенно без него. Бритьё, шугаринг, скраббинг, обдиралинг – это всё не для вас, а для нашего личного комфорта.  


\- Нет такой процедуры, как «обдиралинг».  


\- А ты видел их цены, Шинпачи? Все эти процедуры – сплошной обдиралинг! Всё потому, что это выгодно корпорациям, которые дерут с женщин огромные суммы денег! Если сэкономить на стоимости масок и кондиционера для волос, то можно обожраться сукомбу на неделю вперёд!  


\- Такое количество сукомбу только негативно отразится на твоей внешности, эй.  


\- Вам, двоим ублюдкам, вообще следовало бы заткнуться! Мужчины умирают раньше, но состариваются позже женщин. К тому же, вам позволяется быть просто чуть красивее гориллы. Это читерство, читерство!  


\- Ты ведь сама только что сказала, что мы умираем раньше. Разве это не ужасная цена?  
Кагура в негодовании поднялась во весь рост и хлопнула ладонью по столу.  


\- В наших аниме и манге я всё-таки занимаю роль главной женской героини. И я не позволю разводить тут настолько обесценивающие женские личности разговоры, эй!  


\- Действительно, Гин-сан, это очень неосмотрительно. И даже не из-за рейтингов, а потому, что женщины нашего канона каждый раз раскатывают тебя в лепёшку.  


Гинтоки вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  


\- Кагура, Кагура, - покачал он головой с мягкой улыбкой. – Пойми, я ведь не хочу сказать, что внешность – это главное. Красота женщины - не в ее возрасте, одежде, коже или количестве волос на теле, а в ее душе, просвечивающей через глаза. Она заканчивается в тот момент, когда ее глаза становятся тусклыми. Но до тех пор, пока глаза сияют, с красотой женщины не справятся ни года, ни ультрафиолетовое излучение. Даже глаза старухи Отосе всё ещё сияют, когда она улыбается. А когда нет, я и называю её старой каргой.  
Шинпачи хмыкнул с приятным удивлением, а Кагура невольно задержала дыхание – такой накал чувств был в речи Гинтоки.  


\- Гин-тян…  


\- Однако её обвисшие сиськи уже ничто не спасёт.  


\- Нет, ты мне всё ещё отвратителен! – припечатала Кагура его возгласом и упаковкой от сукомбу по лицу. И одна только Кагура могла сделать последнее с такой трепетностью, что на лице Сакаты явно останется ещё один синяк.  


— Гин-сан, право слово, — вздохнул Шинпачи, наблюдая, как тот, охая, поднимается на стул вновь. — Только ты мог на пустом месте развернуть целую полемику о женской гру… гру…  
На первом слоге заветного слова очки Шимуры смушённо запотели. Гинтоки сокрушенно вздохнул.  


— Пацуан, я понимаю, что ты стремишься поддерживать свой образ правильного парня и подростка-недотроги. Но хоть раз в жизни ты должен это сделать до того, как твой пожарный шланг станет непригодным для того, чтобы потушить даже одну маленькую спичку. Скажи это. Скажи это громогласно! Помни, что наши желания материализуются только если мы очень сильно их желаем и озвучиваем!  


– Тогда я хочу тысячу автоматов с шоколадными батончиками к нам домой! – воскликнула Кагура, уже успевшая переключиться на доброжелательный лад. – Они появятся, если я буду говорить о них весь день, правда же? Или это очередной дешёвый лохотрон, как рассылки Эм-энд-Эмс-стартаперов в сети?  


\- «Эс-Эм-Эм», это называется «Эс-Эм-Эм».  


\- Да хоть «Чупа-Чупс», лишь бы исполнилось!  


\- Верь – и да прибудет тебе. Ты ведь помнишь, что это основной завет в мангах журнала «Shonen Jump»?! Ну так воплоти его в жизнь силой своего духа! – воскликнул Гинтоки, разведя руки в стороны. – Давай Шинпачи, скажи «грудь»!  


\- Шоколадные батончики! – воодушевлённо подскочила на ноги Кагура, разведя руки в подобном жесте.  


– ГРУДЬ!  


\- МНОГО ШОКОЛАДНЫХ БАТОНЧИКОВ!  


\- Да вы сейчас оба похожи то ли на рекламщиков, то ли лайф-коучей из интернета, то ли на какую-то странную секту, - пробормотал Шинпачи.  


\- ГРУДЬ!!!  


\- ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО ШОКОЛАДНЫХ БАТОНЧИКОВ!!!  


\- ГРУ…  


«Пафу-пафу».  


Растопыренная ладонь Гинтоки, чьи дрыгающиеся руки явно планировали охватить всё пространство вариантов позитивного будущего и платоновского мира идей, угодила прямо на чью-то вполне реальную грудь. Ухватив, тем самым, вовсе не мир идей, а новую путёвку прямиком в стену. Словом, не позитивное будущее, а будущее совсем пессимистическое.  
Цукуё, которая в приступе пацифизма пришла примириться с Сакатой, отряхнула руки после чудовищной силы броска. Она сурово и нервно оглядела туловище Гинтоки, которое недавно повело себя излишне нахально, а теперь безучастной кучей валялось на полу, ожидая счёта за новый погром собой. После этого командующая отрядом гейш разочаровано фыркнула и направилась к выходу. Единственное, что она приобрела за этот визит – полную уверенность, что в прошлый раз она поступила верно. В отношении этого раза у неё сомнений вовсе не оставалось.  


Некоторое время за столиком Йорозуи, где стало на одного человека меньше, царила тишина.  


– Ты видел, видел, Шинпачи?! Желание Гин-тяна материализовалось! – наконец с восторгом в глазах воскликнула Кагура.  


\- Скорее, это кара за его сексистские замечания, - пробормотал Шинпачи, глядя на удаляющуюся Цукуё, ярко-красную от злости и смущения. – Встречайся подобные комментарии в каноне так часто, как сегодня здесь, зарубежные страны от нас бы совсем открестились. А «Нетфликс» никогда не согласится сделать киноадаптацию… что, может, и к лучшему, ведь тогда на мою роль точно взяли бы человека совсем другой национальности… Но всё равно Гин-сан настолько непрезентабелен получился в этом фанфике, что это просто ужасно!  


– Нет, это лишь значит, что коучи из интернета не врут! – перебила Кагура сокрушающегося Шинпачи. – Мечтай и воздастся тебе! Да я теперь постоянно буду о своих желаниях говорить! Скоро у нас дома появятся автоматы с шоколадными батончиками! И автоматы с суконбу!  
Шинпачи только закрыл рукой пылающее лицо.  


Если так продолжится, то скоро на ремонт чужих стен будет уходить весь их скромный доход.  


И Гинтоки однозначно был прав. Чем больше грудь – тем больше ответственность.


End file.
